


"Come on, Carolina."

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's followed her all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come on, Carolina."

_Come on, Carolina_ is a daily echo. For the most part, she’s learned to ignore it.

It’s followed her all her life.

_Come on, Carolina, have fun, Carolina._

It’s been an earnest friend, wants to know why she won’t come to a party, why she has to stay in and study instead.

It’s been a jeer, because she wouldn’t take a joke, because she didn’t take somebody’s shit, because she told them where they could shove their opinions on her life.

It’s been a punchline, snickered when they thought she wasn’t listening.

Sometimes it’s been a joke from somebody she thought was a friend.

_You’re always being such a bitch._

That one comes out when she resists, when she stays focused, when she doesn’t let herself be distracted. Over the years, she’s decided it’s a useful metric. Lets her know who she’s better off leaving behind.

_Come on, Carolina._

But she is coming. Just not where they’re going.

_Have fun, Carolina._

Do you want to have fun, or do you want to be the best? Every diversion you accept, every distraction you yield to, is a target you will not acquire, a mission you will fail, because you lack the discipline.

_Come on, Carolina._

She whispers it to herself when her muscles burn on the training room floor, late at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this grouped together with a bunch of other Carolina fics but decided to break it up and post them separately.


End file.
